planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Captivating events and changes between Cubs championships (1908–2016)
In 2016 won the for the first time since . That's 108 years, which was the longest championship drought of any North American sport. It is so long between Cubs championships that the world had seen many significant events and changes within that timeframe. The following list the historical events, discoveries, inventions, achievements, and inaugurations that occurred in chronological order between 1908 and 2016. * was discovered in 1911. * was opened in 1914. * lasted from 1914–1918. * was first proposed in 1915. * 's was formulated in 1915. * Cubs began play at Wrigley Field in 1916. * began play in 1917. * The occurred in 1918. * began play in 1920. * World Series was broadcast on radio for the first time in 1921. * The won their first of 27 World Series championships during the Cubs' championship drought in 1923. * found out that in 1927 then found the universe's expansion was speeding up in 1998. * The was proposed in 1927. * was invented in 1927. * The lasted from 1929–1939. * was discovered in 1930 and then demoted from planetary status in 2006. * were devised in 1930. * was discovered in 1932. * First was played in 1933. * began awarding in 1934. * began production in 1934. * First element ( ) was produced artificially in 1937. * lasted from 1939–1945. * was invented in 1945 and was subsequently used to in Japan. * Cubs made their last World Series appearance in until they won the championship in 2016. * for the Cubs began in 1945. * was invented in 1946. * began play in 1946. * became the first African American to play in MLB in 1947. * The took place in Roswell, NM in 1947. * began producing the familiar plastic building blocks in 1947. * World Series was broadcast on television for the first time in 1947. * , the precursor of , was evolved in the late 1940s and early 1950s. * was discovered in 1953. * First was opened in 1955. * was broadcast on television for the first time in 1956. * was the first satellite launched into orbit in 1957. * was invented in 1958. * The in MLB began in 1961. * became the first person in space in 1961. * became the first spacecraft to visit another planet (Venus) in 1962. * President in 1963. * became the first spacecraft to land on a celestial body (Moon) in 1966. * First was played in 1967. * First was discovered in 1967. * was negotiated for the first time in 1968. * MLB leagues were split into divisions and the League Championship Series before the World Series was first played in 1969. * became the first person to step on another world (Moon) in 1969. * became the first spacecraft to land on another planet (Venus) in 1970. * First was found in 1971. * was invented in 1973. * MLB began granting in 1975. * First movie was released in 1977. * First ever video game was released in 1983. * was invented in 1989. * First was confirmed in 1992. * was invented in 1992. * began in 1994 that would cancel this year's World Series. * was launched in 1995. * was launched in 1995. * MLB began awarding and the began play in 1995. * Regular season was introduced in 1997. * was launched in 1998. * was launched in 2001. * struck in 2001. * was launched in 2004. * was launched in 2004. * The won their first World Series in 86 years in 2004. * was launched in 2005. * The won their first World Series in 88 years in 2005. * was launched in 2006. * The lasted from 2007–2009. * was launched in 2009. * MLB began awarding the 2nd Wild Cards in 2012 and the institution of the . * The 5,125-year cycle on the ended in 2012. * MLB began utilizing the beyond just the home run calls in 2014. The following list the comparisons in the years when the Cubs' championship drought begins and ends. Category:Articles